Demon Hunter abilities and spectral sight
This page will be used to illustrate Demon Hunter spells classified from both in-game character mechanics and lore abilities Spectral Sight: Paranormal vision shared among the varied species that have pledged fealty to the Dark Titans Sargeras's cause. Spectral sight at its core, is the ability to see the flows of magic as if they were tangible. Described in the War of the Ancients novel, Illidan Stormrage is among the first non- 'demon' to receive Sargeras's sight. The fallen titan burned out Illidan's eyesockets, replacing his amber eyes with immolated felfire. To the retina based observer spectral sight appears to be fel green hellfire persistently ignited in a demons eyes. The enchanted vision allows its imbiber to perceive arcane energy in any form. It is described by some players as seeing a world of greys and flashing vibrancy of colors ranging from blues to greens to red shades. It is unanimously agreed by the playerbase thus far that the form of demonic and fel energies appear within spectral sight as the color red, the other colors of sub energies of arcane magic is unknown. The intensity of the glow within the tainted vision depends on the level of magnitude of the arcane energy that is being perceived. In the war of the ancients novel, Illidan perceived Queen Azshara, the most powerful sorceress in the current age to have a magnificent blinding aura that dwarfed the rest of her royal court. Demon Hunters willingly forfeit their eyes given to them at birth to share in the same perception as the rest of the demons do of the Burning Legion to better track down and identify their prey. The vision is theorized to encompass an entire 360 degree field around them, allowing the betrothed of the enchanted sight to perceive attacks and strikes from areas where conventional vision may be blind to. This gives an agile hunter an uncanny ability to evade assaults from differing angles that would of otherwise be combatically impossible to predict with normal perception. Objectionably to popular belief, a Demon Hunter that possesses spectral sight is not actually blind, it is quite the contrary, their perception of the world far succeeds anything available to modern technological optical advancements. A spectral sight bearer will be able to perceive any creature just as identifiable as someone with none enchanted vision. Spectral sight is theorized to be the very same vision used by the titans themselves, magic flows through every living thing the titans have created, the arcane energies which sustains life can be sacrificed to create 'fel' energy. Demon Hunters fuel and maintain their fel energy and spectral sight by performing sacrifices of life to sustain their vision and power. These sacrifices are ironically and normally the demons they hunt, absorbing the demons 'life' energies to sustain their own power. When there are no demons nearby, a hunter may turn to other sources for nourishment, such as plants, animals or even for the most prodigiously ambitious darker and far more lucrative methods, actual sentient beings. Metamorphosis: Metamorphosis is a powerful spell utilizes by Demon Hunters and Warlocks. The spell involves invoking a massive amount of Fel Energy to temporarily transform the caster into a Demon themselves, vastly enhancing their abilities and magical strengths. The spell is also one of the most difficult spells on Azeroth to perform, as the Metamorphosis ability is just as capable of transforming its caster into a Demon permanently and losing their minds to Fel corruption. The spell was arguably first developed by the Night Elf and first of the Demon Hunters, Illidan Stormrage. While he may have developed this ability, it was most commonly cast and implemented by his disciples, the Demon Hunters that would arise in the centuries to follow his imprisonment at the conclusion of the War of the Ancients. The Metamorphosis spell is unique amongst Fel Magic abilities as it seemingly creates no lasting corruption. The caster swells with a massive amount of Fel Magic, transform into a Demonic form, and upon their spells conclusion, the Fel Magic abates, draining from their bodies and taking the Demonic corruption with it. How this is accomplished isn't entirely known. Demon Hunters are known to bind Demons within themselves to act as a sort of internal battery for the Fel Magic, drawing upon this source to fuel their metamorphosis and releasing it from their forms when no longer needed. Metamorphosis is certainly not a spell without risks. The more Fel Magic that is funneled into the Metamorphosis spell, the closer the caster is driven to the edge of their soul's tolerance for corruption. Illidan Stormrage was known to have achieved a 'perfect' Demon form which melded his Night Elven and Demonic forms perfectly, into a new shape that did not require him to change back to Night Elven form without the loss of his sanity or personality to Fel Corruption. The energy absorbed from the skull of Gul'dan is likely to be one of the only sources of Fel Magic strong enough to fuel such a transformation. Shadowcloak: Shadowcloak is one of the most valuable tools a Demon Hunter possess. The unique ability is in fact a spell that falls under the category of shadow magic, and encompasses the wielder in a radius of magic protecting in a cone around them to a number of degrees. This allows the Hunter a shroud of concealment and camouflage that extends not only to them, but other people and objects in the immediate vicinity. The Shadowcloak produces an area of camouflage around the user in a 360° radius, providing a full body cover. Shadowcloak does not render the user entirely invisible and can still be detected by sensory spells or a particularly keen eye, but still provides valuable camouflage that can shift in color to reflect any surrounding environment. Shadowcloak is a powerful and versatile spell that is limited only by its duration. Such a powerful spell is draining, and requires concentration to use properly. After using the Shadowcloak, a Demon Hunter will require a period to refocus themselves and replenish their energies before it can be used again. In combat, the Shadowcloak produces a particularly beneficial effect. While the camouflage will not remain in effect while a Demon Hunter focuses on battle, immediately after dropping the shroud, the Shadowcloak will instantly exhaust it's remaining energy to deliver a vicious ambushing strike upon the Demon Hunter's prey. This Shadow Ambush is a potent tool for silencing foes without detection, though it comes with the associated draining effects of a depleting Shadowcloak.Category:Demon Hunters Category:Spells